


Now You're Gone

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [18]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Cora held the note loosely in her hand. She couldn't believe it. O’Brien was gone.





	Now You're Gone

Cora held the note loosely in her hand. She couldn't believe it. O’Brien was gone. Last night, she had dressed her for bed and brushed her hair as normal, then this morning, Cora had woken up to a note by her bedside, telling her that O’Brien had left. Cora ran her fingers through her hair, the way O’Brien had done to soothe her. O’Brien had been the one she relied on, the one she depended on and now she was gone, Cora was completely lost without her. Sighing, Cora finally let the note fall.

‘I can’t do this anymore. - Sarah’


End file.
